Nowhere to run
by Lisse08
Summary: Trapped inside the ‘fourth’ floor of the hospital that didn’t even existed, how are Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad going to escape from this place? Yaoi. Pairing: Conyuu, Yuuram. This is not a pleasant ending. take note of the genres!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Nowhere to run**

**Chapter 1**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Summary: Trapped inside the 'fourth' floor of the hospital that didn't even existed, how are Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad going to escape from this place?**

"Where is this place?" Wolfram coughed.

"Hospital." Yuuri simply replied. Even his insensitive nose was still able to pick up the smell of strong disinfectant in the air. There was a sense of discomfort right from the moment they stepped feet into this building. Goosebumps were erecting on his neck even though it was summer. There were lots of patients around. He could tell just by looking at their pathetic state. He saw women that were dressed in white walking around them, Yuuri had pointed them out as nurses. Their jobs were similar to what Gisela was doing, except that they don't use Maryoku. Following the direction pointed above them, they passed by the registration counter, blood donation bank, cafeteria, therapeutic garden and a few more laboratory which Wolfram was not interested in.

According to Yuuri, they were finding a piece of board called directory board. Usually, it was placed either on the front door or the registration counter, but they didn't see one. So now, they were wandering around the floor searching for it. After passing by the haemodialysis unit, Yuuri finally found it, plastered at the corner of the wall besides the door.

Yuuri pointed to the directory board. Together, they headed nearer to the board and looked for the place where they wanted to go. Scanning his eyes up and down the lists, he finally caught the name, squeezed in the middle of names, emblazoned in golden. He smiled and pointed at the small 'Dr. Lisa.'

"Here it is. Fifth floor, 5-13." Yuuri stated to them. "Let's take the lift."

Sulking silently, Wolfram followed his fiancé and his brother over to the silver metallic door. He watched the digit above count-down towards the ground floor where they were currently standing. He had just arrived in Earth with Yuuri. He had been having this flu for over two weeks, which was quite rare for a normal Mazoku. He insisted that he didn't need any treatment from Earth but Yuuri dissuaded him from doing so and brought him over with Conrad in a twice.

"Dr. Lisa is my regular doctor. She just transferred to this hospital last week. Don't worry. She's a great doctor."

"You didn't fall in love with her, did you?" Wolfram threatening asked.

"You never quit, huh?" Yuuri countered.

"Heika." Conrad cut in before Wolfram could shout.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad."

"Yuuri…"

"Yuuri! It skipped the fourth floor." Wolfram interjected.

"Hah?" Yuuri snapped his head over.

"The number…" He pointed up the digit that now indicated the second floor. "It changed from the fifth straight to the third."

"Oh, don't worry. There is no fourth floor in this hospital. Sometimes in a hospital or apartment, they don't have the digit 4 in the numbering because they believed that four is an unlucky number. It's either replaced with a '3A' or they skipped it." Yuuri explained. Wolfram nodded.

Yuuri continued to talk with Conrad. Wolfram coughed again. His throat was itching.

'Ding.'

The door opened. There was no one inside. Only the tile of big mirror reflected the image of the three of them back. Wolfram tentatively gulped. Again, the eerie feelings were all over him. He shivered.

"You alright?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah."

"Shall we go?" Conrad patted his back. He gave him a look of annoy and mustered up his courage to walk in. He wouldn't act weak in front of Conrad.

As they fit into the lift, they waited for the door to close in front of them, Wolfram tried to brush off the uneasiness that was rising. Yuuri leaned over and pressed on the number five.

"Nervous?" His king asked.

"You gotta be kidding me. Why would I feel nervous?" Wolfram lied. He averted his glance and focused his attention on the number. Conrad giggled behind.

"What are they gonna do to me?" It was not good going in clueless. He might as well get himself familiar with the procedure first before meeting them.

"You mean Dr. Lisa? Don't worry, she will ask you a few questions, then probably do a body check if necessary." Yuuri gave him a convincing smile.

Wolfram widened his eyes. Shrieked, he shielded his body with his hands.

"What's with that body check?! You don't mean, I have to take off my clothes?"

"Um…" the smile wasn't that convincing anymore.

"You didn't tell me that. I'm getting out of here!"

"Wolfram, you had come this far." Conrad started.

The door slid open in a swift motion. Yuuri pushed at Wolfram's back to get him out from the small cramped space before he could slip away. Although Yuuri doubted whether if Wolfram knew how the buttons of the lift worked, he didn't want to take the risk. Wolfram was half-protesting.

"Yeah, since we are here. They wouldn't do anything weird to you. Trust me." Yuuri said.

"I'm fine already!"

"No, you're not." Conrad pointed out. Whining, Wolfram let himself being pushed around by his fiancé.

Xxxx

"Where's the place again?" Wolfram asked after they walked passed a few wards. Their footsteps echoed loudly back to them. The sunlight shone through the rustled-metal window, illuminating the tiny particles of dusts floating in the air. Wolfram squirmed. There was something weird about this place. There wasn't a single person around the area, specifically, at this floor. He hadn't seen any living soul since he was here. Wolfram thought of asking Yuuri about it, but since he had never been to a hospital, he thought that it might be a usual phenomenon for Earth.

"5-13…" Yuuri mumbled softly. He seemed to have lost his soul.

"Yuuri?"

"Why is this place so empty?" Yuuri muttered. Not seeing any nurses around was weird enough, but what's weirder is that there is no patient.

"You mean, it isn't normal?" Wolfram questioned.

"Of course it's not. This hospital weren't supposed to be empty. You see, there were so many patients at the ground floor just now, but this…" Yuuri said. He stopped suddenly, causing Conrad and Wolfram to bump into him from behind.

"Wimp, don't do that!"

"What's wrong, heika?"

"We'd better get out of here."

With a shaky finger, Yuuri pointed towards the number painted red on the wall. Wolfram froze, his breathing became ragged.

"Is that supposed to be the number for this floor?" Wolfram whispered. His voice was barely audible.

He could hear his heart clearly as he saw Yuuri nodded his head, up and down stiffly.

Written on the wall, was the number 4.

Xxxx

"What's happening? Didn't you say that there aren't supposed to be a 4th floor here?"

"How'd I know?" Yuuri cried. From behind, they heard the hurried footsteps. They turned to see that Conrad had moved, heading back towards the door where they passed by. Yuuri knew it was a ward. Both boys held their collective breath as they saw Conrad peered into the room through the frosty glass.

"Heika, it's empty." Conrad reported. Heart sinking, Yuuri quickly ran to his right, where there was another ward located. A glance was enough to scare the hell out of him. He backed away, ignoring the fear that was stepping in, Yuuri ran a few steps forward and checked the next one. Wolfram did the same, checking the two on the left.

"Empty…" They voiced.

"Something's wrong. Yuuri. Let's get out of here." Wolfram suggested.

"Y—yeah." Yuuri agreed. They needed no more words and started tracing back from where they came out from. They ran through the hall. The footsteps followed them. The surroundings seemed to be the same all around him.

"I don't remember the lift to be so far!?" Yuuri shouted. They had run for at least five minutes but there is no metal box seemed in their vicinity anywhere. In fact, he felt like he had been going around in circle. The hospital isn't that big. Something is deadly wrong. He stopped, panting hard for air.

"What's happening?" Wolfram shrieked, his body began to shake vigorously.

Conrad managed to compose his calm self, caught a glimpse at the scene outside the window.

"Yuuri."

"Yeah?"

"Look at this." Conrad pointed.

They followed. He felt his heart stopped practically. The scene of the buildings in Tokyo's city was gone. Outside the glass, water filled their eyes.

Yuuri stood rooted to his place, unable to think. Wolfram sank down to his knees, strength and courage deserted him. Conrad stood still, looking out at the image. Cold waves washed over them, one after another as they realized something.

They were trapped, under the deep sea and there was nowhere out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Nowhere to run**

**Chapter 2**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**Warning: PG 13, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, twisted personalities.**

**A/N I hadn't decided on pairing yet. But there might be combinations, Yuuram, Conyuu. (Conwolf? Considering…) As for this chapter, it's Conyuu. I know, I never wrote Conyuu before. XD hope it isn't weird. Sorry, Yuuram fans, there will be Yuuram, but not this chapter. Oh, Please don't hate me! I will write about Yuuram too! I just want to try something fresh. Lol.**

"Are we in some kind of TV show or what? Ne, Conrad, can you find any camera??" Yuuri hysterically asked around, as if someone would answer his question.

"Heika."

"What should we do now?" Wolfram asked, still on the floor. His strength failed him.

"We need to pull ourselves together." Conrad persuaded, not defeated by the images he was experiencing. "Let's go and search for other exits. C'mon." He offered his hand, which Wolfram reluctantly accepted, to his brother to help him up. Walking over to Yuuri's side, he gave a reassuring smile that managed to calm the double black down.

Conrad spotted a stone on the ground. Bending it over, he picked it up. Yuuri watched, wondering what he was doing. He got his answer before the question was out. He suppressed his scream when Conrad swung the stone and broke the glass of the nearest ward. Wolfram, however, let out his.

"What the hell are you doing, Conrad?" Wolfram shouted, backing away from the flying pieces of mirror.

"Mark our place. Or else we won't know whether if we are going in circle or not."

Conrad took his stance back and straightened up. Yuuri nodded. After receiving another confirming look from his godfather, they started to settle off in silent. They still couldn't stop shaking by the fact that they might not be able to get out, but none of them dared to express this out, for fear that it might turn out to be the truth.

With Conrad walking ahead of them, Wolfram clung dearly at Yuuri's arm. Usually, Yuuri would slacken his fiancé away, thinking that it was disgusting act but he made an exception for this.

From a ward on their left, a sound was heard suddenly. Like a needle dropped on the ground of an examination hall, they jumped. Raising his arm as a signal to stop them, Conrad silenced the boys. Alert and cautious, they listened.

'Beep.'

'Beep.'

'Beep.'

The boys raised their bewildered look at Conrad. It was the sound of electrocardiograph machine… At this time, Conrad seemed to be the only one who could maintain his usual self. Giving another command that was interpreted as 'stay still', the brunette stayed still against the wall, sneaking his way towards the sound step by step.

Yuuri held his breath, looking at the thing unfolded in front of his eyes. Just a moment ago, Conrad was there, breathing and alive. The next second, an explosion occurred. The glass broke from the room where the sound came from. He heard Conrad scream, but again, maybe it could be his or Wolfram's. He didn't know, nor did he care. As the image of Conrad turned into a thin silhouette amidst the smoke and dust, his first instinct brought his body forward into the collision, towards his godfather. Wolfram, widened eyes, cried out his name. But he couldn't do anything to stop his king. He watched helplessly as the smoke drained out both of his loved.

"Conrad!" Shielding his eyes against the undying dust, Yuuri tried to search for his godfather.

"Yuuri." He found him on the ground, grabbing onto his right arm. Horror struck Yuuri as his sight caught hold of the blood that soaked Conrad's clothes. What twitched his heart was that Conrad was still able to give him a smile under that situation.

He squatted down near his side with the hope of examining the wounds closer.

"Let me see…" Hand outstretched, Yuuri said. Looking into Conrad's eyes, he found out that his godfather wasn't looking at him. Moreover, the eyes weren't that of hurt, but frightened.

"What is it?" Yuuri gulped. He guessed he didn't need the answer because his ears had picked up the beeping sound again. He turned slowly, afraid of what he would see.

He cringed.

'Beep……………..'

Xxxx

"Yuuri!"

It was no good. Yuuri had disappeared from his sight. He took a few steps forward, heart hammering against his chest, loud and clear.

He jerked. He could feel a presence of a fourth person behind him. Turning around sharply, he screamed.

Xxxx

"WOLFRAM!" Both of them yelped at the same time. Horror was eating alive at their heart at the scream.

"Where's he?"

"I thought he was behind me!" Yuuri explained.

"We should get going!" Conrad urged. Yuuri didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on the image inside the ward, unmoving. Knowing what he has in his mind, Conrad put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry."

"But, Wolfram…"

"I'll never do that to my own brother. Trust me. Let's go." As Conrad pulled his strain to get up, he felt something ignited inside his body. His vision went blur.

Yuuri dragged up his head, noticing the odd things going around. Conrad didn't respond further.

"Conrad?" Yuuri tentatively asked. It was strange and uncomfortable. Normally wouldn't Conrad go straight for rescue? Why was he hesitating and looking so… blank all of a sudden? He reached out his hands, wanting to see some reaction. There was none. He continued to look straight behind him. Yuuri turned to see what hold his interest. Everything was still the same the way it was, the rumble dust that sprawled on the ground when that explosion occurred. But Wolfram… Eyes widening, he returned his eyes back to the brunette.

"Conrad." Yuuri shouted, louder this time while shaking his godfather. "What's wrong with you? There's no time to mess around! Wolfram needs us!!"

If there was any reaction, Yuuri couldn't be more surprise. For Conrad rolled his brown eyes over, fixed on him, unmoving. Yuuri gulped.

'Tha-thump… tha-thump… tha-thump…'

_What is wrong with you? _

His heart was beating out from his chest. Yuuri tried to swallow it. Like a puppet, he felt himself being grasped and pushed down the floor. The dust flew around him, choking him.

He gasped.

"Wait, Conrad!" Struggling didn't do him any good. With the hand of a trained soldier pinning him down, for the first time, Yuuri was fully aware that the man in front of him was even more powerful than Wolfram.

"What's gotten into you? Get a grip of yourself! Conrad!" The sinking and unnerving feeling whenever he thought about Wolfram was getting him. And the image that he saw…

"Don't move." A low, harsh voice came out of the soldier mouth as he pressed his brother's fiancé further down. The struggling stopped. The voice… It was the same one, even the tone. It was as if he was really dealing with Conrad but this…

"Con…rad… mmn.." he squirmed and closed his eyes, feeling the attacks of kisses ending his voice of protests.

_No… This shouldn't be happening… _

The unbearable forming butterflies erupting in his stomach.

_Crap. This is no time to turn on. _

He couldn't stop it, feeling himself sinking into the hole, wanting the man more and more.

_My tongue..._

"Nn…"

The liquid dripped from his mouth, Conrad not ceasing to insert them deeper and deeper, toying and picking up Yuuri's. The dizziness was coming in Yuuri's head. This is really bad. Conrad… This is his godfather right?

"Mmn! Not t—Nn…"

_Not THERE! _

He shuddered, feeling the hands slipped past his trouser and went insides him. Conrad started it off gently, touching and stroking. It feels so good.

_Wait a minute! GOOD?? _

The shock was enough to give him the nerve to break the pleasure. Yuuri shoved the man off, hard. He was still panting when Conrad locked his eyes on him.

"Why push me off? It feels good, doesn't it?" Conrad smiled, making his insides shake.

"You're not Conrad…"

"I'm him. I'm Conrad, your name-giving godfather."

"Stop it!" Yuuri shouted, shaking vigorously. "Who're you?"

The voice travelled down the empty hall, reflecting back on him. Yuuri waited for the answer. His heart nearly stopped as he saw Conrad raised his hand over his head.

And peeled off the human skin that he was wearing.

Xxxx

_Gross… I feel sick… _

The remaining bloody and sticky exuded from his face. Just like a new-born baby.

Suppressing the sickening emotion, Yuuri tried his upmost not to look at the ground, where the skin that resembled Conrad was thrown. Surely, it didn't belong to his godfather but it was so real. He shut his eyes tight.

A laugh forced his to open them again.

The man in front of him looked more like a human now. He saw the edges of Conrad's clothes, dirtied by blood of Conrad's and the remaining sticky liquid. Perhaps he had just used it to wipe off his face. With a sharp nose and high forehead, he looked like a foreigner. His hair was blonde, the same as Wolfram, but his eyes… the eyeballs were of that the whitish cloudy colour.

Yuuri pressed his fingers together, not wanting himself to tumble at the moment.

"Who are you? What had you done to Conrad and Wolfram?"

"You should have known, shouldn't you?" he smirked, and looked into the room, where the last scene remained in his head. Even his eyeballs were shaking inside, but his whole body was cold, engulfed by this horrified scene. It was a scene which he didn't want to remember, didn't wish it to be true. The images on the ECG…

The images where…

Conrad drives his sword into Wolfram's body.

Xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Nowhere to run**

**Chapter 3**

**Written by: Lisse08**

His head was swaying so badly, the dull pain hitting in his skull every so often. He tried to shake off the dizziness. A stupid way to do, indeed, it only worsened the swaying. His nose started picking up the strange strong scent of disinfectants, the very same one as the one he could smell most as soon as he stepped in the hospital. No, it was even stronger than before. He jolted and forced his eyes to open, recalling the vivid details.

"HEY!" It was a total ebony darkness. He jerked again. This time, a solid clung was heard. He jerked further away, feeling the metallic cusps that were restricting his movements cutting into his bare skin on both of his wrists.

"HEY!!!" He shouted out. The violent move had he realized that he was probably sitting on a soft cushion. And since he was able to lie down on it, then, it should be a bed. His soldier's instinct took over. Instead of panicking like normal people would, Wolfram tried to keep a cold head. At least, he could still move his legs freely.

He stretched his left arm over to feel his right one, wanting to estimate how far he was from the lock. He followed the chain slowly, tracing it up, until he felt the limit. It wasn't reachable after all. He felt his muscles sore from the stretching. He dropped them down to his side in despair, the sore immediately released.

It was no use. His capturer had calculated it beforehand.

Tak, tak, tak…

His whole nerves were awakened at the footsteps that were growing louder and louder outside. Wolfram held his breathe, listening closely…

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"Where are they now?" Yuuri had his eyes fixed upon the boy.

"Why don't we play a game?"

Rage surged through his vein.

"Game?! Don't joke around with me! I don't have time for game!" Yuuri shouted. "Give them back to me!!"

"The game's called hide and seek." He smirked without giving a proper response for the angered boy.

"Listen to me!"

"If you win, you get them back. If you lose," a devilish smile surfaced on his face. "You will never be able to see them again."

"Wait! Just give them back already!" Yuuri stood up. His opponent had stood up in Conrad's body. The image was blurring before his eyes. Not understanding what was happening, he reached out his hand in panic.

"You have two hours."

"Wait!" He tumbled face-down onto the ground. He turned his head around sharply, looking back at the empty air. His hand had touched nothing.

"The game starts now. My patience is limited. I couldn't guarantee you, I might kill them before time's up. " The ghostly sound travelled into his ears.

Xxxx **Wolfram **xxxX

He shut his eyes. He couldn't adjust his sight to the sudden stream of light. His initial attempt trying to pretend that he was sleeping failed when the mere sound of metal clung against the metal gave him away.

"You're awake, prince." The hidden teasing behind the words pissed him off.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

A soft puff that equalled to a smirk was heard.

"Do you want to know what the meaning of 4 is?"

"NO." Wolfram shouted. What the heck? Why is this subject brought up here? What is this person playing at?

He struggled further, even though he knew his strength wasn't matched for the strong metallic structure. The solid person moved in, away from the light. Wolfram shielded his eyes as the light was turned on suddenly with a 'clik'. He flickered opened his eyes, anxious and feared to see what awaited him. First thing that entered his vision was the white bed sheet, as he was lowering his head. So, he was right. He didn't dare to see the chains around his wrist just yet. Instead, he raised his head to see the person who came in.

Shock stole his breathe.

He wasn't able to utter a single gasp as his eyes fell upon the man in front of him. A boy, with a face sticky and …. Wearing Conrad's clothes.

"What happened to Conrad?" he shouted. And it hit him that who was supposed to be with his dearest brother at that moment. Panic entered more. "What happened to Yuuri?"

His opponent let out a sigh. Wolfram clenched his fists, refraining himself from any aggressive move. Observation on his enemy before attacking is always his strategy. Furthermore, he was very much on the disadvantage side.

"Why did you two ask the same questions? Do you really care for them?"

"You meet Yuuri?" The emerald eyes brightened, fear disappeared instantly. The other boy gritted his teeth, a sudden expression of anger was shown.

"You all pissed me off." He turned aside. Wolfram held his collective breath, not knowing what to expect.

Heart seemed to skip beats when the sharp hypodermic needle flashed in the boy's hand.

"Wha--?"

"There are lots of ways to kill people, you know, Wolfram von Bielefeld?" He smiled, sending chills down Wolfram's spine. He reflexively cringed at the words. _Kill_…?

He reached for the nearby bottle in slow motion. He was enjoying his prey starring in fear at the crystalline content in it.

"For example, Terfenadine overdose…" He started while punching the hollow needle into the cap of the bottle. Panicked and horror started entering him, cold sweats were forming on his head. Wolfram jerked at the chains again, desperate to escape. He didn't want to find out what was awaiting for him, what the overdose of that Terfe.. nin…? whatever drug would cost him. But even as the content drained into the syringe, Wolfram could do nothing further than jerking.

"No." The blonde gasped and struggled, crawling away from the bed but the chains were limiting his movements. He walked nearer, with the tips of the metal shining dangerously under the light.

"NO!" He jumped as the cold clammy hand touched his forearm, stopping him from moving. The force was inhuman. Tears sprang at the corner of his eyes as the nails dug into his skin. He shone out the needle again under his nose, smirking at the trembling blonde. Scare written all over his face.

"Perhaps, plus another special treatment for you. You need air." He smiled, single-handedly pushed the end of the syringe to force out the liquid. Never had he felt his heart beating so fast before. Even though Wolfram didn't understand what he was doing, but the smirk was enough to kill him. He still used his remaining energy to muster up his courage, pulling.

Wide-eyed, he stared at the column of air remaining inside the syringe. What does it do?

"Now, be a good boy."

"No. Let go of me!" Wolfram shouted and struggled, only to receive another stronger dug into his limbs. He felt his back hit the soft linen as the boy pushed him down into the bed. In a trice, he was staring up at the smirk again.

"No… Please." He was already developing phobia for sharp needle. His eyes fell upon the needle that was brought nearer and nearer to his skin. Tears of terror were collecting. Wolfram jerked inadvertently when the cold tip came into contact with him.

"You'd better not struggle. Who knows, I might accidentally punctuated the wrong vein." He warned again. Wolfram shut his eyes tight, every particle in his body was trembling.

"No…" he gasped, his voice squeaking to a low whisper.

"Once again, do you know what 4 mean?"

The tears ran down his cheek. 'Why is this happening? Yuuri.'

"It means…" the prince shivered and craned his neck over when the breath hushed into his ear. "…'death'."

He squirmed inwardly. A wave of sickness and nausea washed over him. It went all the way up to his throat, choking him. He coughed and purged but nothing came out.

"It'll be over in a second."

NO!

His heartbeat increased, beating so painfully against his chest.

As he felt the foreign tips pierced into him, Wolfram let his shriek vibrated through the death floor.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

Somewhere on the floor, the double black raised his head in shock at the recognition of the familiar voice. Hearing it for the second time without knowing his current conditions, Yuuri felt his adrenaline coursed through his body, greater than ever.

Time wasn't up yet but was he about to lose him?

"WOLFRAM!"

XxxxX


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Nowhere to run **

**Chapter 4**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**A/N Sometimes, what I wrote on my profile might not be true after all. XD This is going to be categorized into "Working on" story. Recently gotten an idea for this story based on my dream. Yes, my dream. =) Not everything is the same though. **

"Wolfram!!" Screaming out his name wouldn't bring the blonde to him. Yuuri knew about this, yet he couldn't help himself from _not _calling him.

He ran down the deserted corridors, following the source of the voice. He heard his own footsteps echoing back on him. This eerie quietness… he disliked it. Not only did it increase his nervousness, it blocked his mind from thinking logically. He couldn't calm down.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri screamed again, losing tracks of the source. He stopped in front of the room, looking back and forth. The blonde didn't make any more sound. Does that mean he is safe? Or does that mean that he is…

He freaked out. Panic attacked his gut fiercer than ever.

Where are you?

Desperate, Yuuri began banging into the dark rooms one by one, calling out his name with the hope that he would shout back, revealing his hideout. But even after he searched until the end of the corridor, he could find nothing other than emptiness.

Punching his fist into the wall, he sank down the wall. He felt his throat tightened, tears were seeping from his black eyes. His whole body trembled.

"_My patience is limited. I couldn't guarantee you, I might kill them before time's up."_

'Please don't die on me, Wolfram…'

Xxxx **Conrad **xxxX

'Wolfram?'

Raising his heavy head, Conrad squirmed. Senses gradually came to him. He was engulfed by darkness. Where is this place? He cringed, feeling a dull pain at the back of his head. Then, it all flashed back to his mind, like a movie. Without warning, the ECG had exploded. He was hit hard, knocked out, to be exact.

Suddenly, he lurched, remembering what frightened him out from his deep slumber. Wasn't that Wolfram's scream?

He was quite surprised to find out that he wasn't tied up. But that wasn't what he should be worrying about. He stood up on his quivery feet. Supporting himself, he leaned against the wall and began tracing for a doorknob with his bare hand. He was losing patience but he knew he couldn't hurry. He didn't have an inkling idea of how big this room is. Neither did he know about the dangers that would lie ahead of him. One wrong move in this room, he would be dead even before he could reach his little brother.

And that proved how right he was.

He jerked back as a piercing pain seared through his palm. He could tell it was a cut.

But what caused it?

He stepped away from the hostile wall precariously.

His ears picked up a 'creak' immediately. Turning alerted, Conrad's instinct commanded his body to move automatically to the right, sliding onto the ground. The moment he did, something heavy broke down, crushing down at the place where his body had been one second ago. Widened eyes and relieved, he squirmed and shielded his eyes from the luminance ray of light that brightened the room suddenly.

It was the door, detached from the original place. As he looked down again, chills ran down his spine. The wall was filled with sharp needles protruding out from the fallen door.

He couldn't imagine what might become of him if he didn't escape in time. Probably unrecognizable fleshes mixed together with cracked bones. He slapped his hand over his mouth, feeling sick.

A whimper caught his attention. Fear rushed through. He recognized the voice. Alerted and anxious, he raised his head and saw something that turned his blood into icy-cold.

There, lied on the bed was his little brother, motionless. The question flashed into his mind in a blink. Is he still breathing?

"Wolfram!" He wanted to approach him, to check for his condition but a voice stopped him.

"Ah. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Shocked, he turned around into the dark, into the room where he had escaped. A boy walked out from within. Conrad widened his eyes. Had he always been in there?

Even for an elegance soldier like himself, Conrad didn't even notice his presence. _What _was he?

He stepped backwards, away from the creature and neared himself to the blonde.

"Conrad…" His heart twitched. Why was Wolfram's voice quivering? What had happened to him? He twisted his head aside. He was so pale.

"Are you alright?" Wolfram elicited a weak cough. That was not a right question to ask.

"Wolfram, I'm here. You're safe now." Conrad maintained his stance and faced his opponent when he heard snickers.

"Who are you?" It was a bit rude to refer him as a thing when he was alive and communicating with him.

As he looked into the swirling darkened eyes, he felt himself being hurled into them. He was having difficulty to pull himself out from it. A pulse surged through his vein. He heard a familiar metallic sliding across the floor, towards his side. But he couldn't avert his eyes downwards to see what it was.

_Kill him. _

What?

_Kill him. _

The brunette bended down without really registering what he was doing, reaching for a silvery sword besides his legs.

"Conrad, what… are you doing?"

Wolfram turned slightly to the side. The silence was uncomfortable, but what was going on in his body was even more unbearable. He felt cold all around, ringing voice rumbling in his ears. Nausea, dizzy, and his heart that was beating fast and irregular against his chest ribs were hurting him badly. Why was the room swaying around him? What was Conrad doing?

He blinked to clear off the double images. Conrad walking over to him, with a sword on his hand, raised high in the air. It glistened under the light, worsening his eyesight.

What are you doing?

He thudded his head back into the puffy pillow, this way was better. How he wished to close his eyes and drifted off in his sleep, without needing to feel the pain.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

He heard the smirking tone coloring the voice. What was he talking about?

Emerald eyes opened once more. And jerked.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Yuuri turned abruptly.

"Do what?" he whispered, dreading what he would hear. He let his eyes searched down the path, but still, it was empty. So, this time, he wasn't going to show his appearance?

Yuuri stood up and took a few steps forward.

A plain image blinked into the thin air. Stunned, Yuuri stood rooted to his place.

He was reminded of the image he had seen on the ECG again. But this time, his senses were telling him that what he was seeing is not just a premonition.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

The ominous voice rang again. Conrad, with the weapon gripped tight in his hand, stepped forward. He looked away and saw who he was about to attack. Another set of goose bumps formed on his goose bumps. Wolfram was there. But why wasn't he moving? What had the boy done to him?

"You're not going to do that, Conrad…" Even his voice was flowing like a ghost. He looked closer at his godfather, who showed no intentions of stopping as he raised his sword, right above the blonde's body.

There was no recognizable brightness in Conrad's brown eyes. He was hypnotized.

Fear twisted his guts when Conrad directed it down.

"NO! CONRAD! DON'T DO IT!!"

Horrorstruck, Yuuri stared at the sight in front of him, unable to take in anything.

He was too late.

Xxxx **ConWolf **xxxX

What?!

A pain pierced through his stomach. He jerked backward into the bedding. Dark redness painted the white sheets.

His eyeballs dilated, mouth hanging open in pure shock. Wolfram held onto the end of the sword, up and reached his brother's hand, which was trembling.

The blonde felt the solid hilt of the sword disappeared from his touch, his hand automatically squished his brother's hands into a ball together. He looked down and noticed that it was gone, but he couldn't muster up his courage to see the damage that was done to his body. Wolfram coughed once more, this time, he tasted blood.

Conrad blinked, coming back to his senses. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the blood that was gushing out from the torso below. He could feel his eyes shaking in his sockets.

Did I do this…?

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Nowhere to run **

**Chapter 5**

**Written by: Lisse08**

**A/N Aw. Finally, I managed to complete this. Enjoy. :smile: **

"Wolfram!!" Yuuri shrieked. His voice nearly crumbled down the old structure of the wall. That was it.

He felt a sudden renewed energy flew through him.

Greater than ever.

Xxxx **Conrad **xxxX

Did I do this…?

The hold of the sword was so real. Indeed, it was still lingering in his palms even though there was only air around his hand. The solid feeling and how he had swung it down, right into the flesh of his own brother. Terror ran down his spine.

His hand shaking tremendously, Wolfram's palms that were holding him failed to steady him down. Of course he couldn't! Why could Wolfram still smile like that?

"Thanks for freeing me."

Conrad was tongue-tied. No. His only little brother. His voice was so weak, like a ghost. He pressed his other palm over the gushing blood, making the blonde squirmed. He wished to stop the unceasing bleeding. He wanted it to stop so badly.

He jerked slightly at the cold touch on his face.

"There… is no need to… cry…"

Blinking, he realized that Wolfram was right. Forbidden tears were cascading down his cheek. When was the last time he cried for someone subconsciously? Julia's death?

"Wolfram. You must hold on." He urged, not bothering to disguise his anguish anymore. Wolfram forced a laugh, causing him to retch. Blood spurted.

"Don't do that!" Conrad reprimanded but squeezed his hands tighter. 'What should I do? What can I do before I lose you?'

"For how long?" Wolfram shook his head.

"Until we get out of here."

"Until we get out of here?"

They both said it at the same time, only while Conrad meant it as an assurance, Wolfram meant it as a question, a doubt.

"Don't… think I could last… that long."

Conrad was about to shout again at his brother but was interjected by a twist of event.

"Conrad!!" A deep hoarse voice violated the silence.

'Yuuri!' They both turned towards the door and suddenly it was flung open, in came the Maou of Shin Makoku. His hair was no longer short, but extending down towards his shoulder. His eyes were that of the mature adult, but asides from that, there was intense fury – the intension to kill.

Yuuri swept his eyes over to the brunette then to the blonde. Blood was visible on the entwined hands. His heart sank.

Wolfram…

No way…

Conrad, bewildered at the sudden appearance of Yuuri, heard an angry scowl from behind.

"Who are you?"

"How dare you do this to Wolfram??" Without bothering to answer the question, beast overtook Yuuri's body. His fist tightened into ball.

Power released through every particles in his nerves.

"You're going to pay for it." The judgement fell as the room shook uncontrollably. Conrad stood his ground, his hand still holding onto the weakening prince.

"Nope. I don't think so." Smirking, the boy disappeared again without a trace. Anger corpse through his blood, his magic, stored at its fullest, pleading for release. Yuuri directed them towards the glass, bursting it immediately.

"Yuuri."

"Don't…" Yuuri's voice… It was his real wimpy voice, Wolfram thought and felt a single hot drop of tear on his hand. No, it wasn't his. He was too weak to even talk. He looked up again, seeing into the teary black. His dizziness wouldn't allow him to hear anymore. Even his vision was blurring.

Or was it?

Distantly, he heard a continuous loud rumbling noise. Tiredness was getting him. He knew he couldn't hold on. Both Yuuri and Conrad turned back to him, with a face as white as a ghost. What was it?

He never had a chance to find it out.

Xxxx **Yuuri **xxxX

"WOLFRAM! NO. Conrad, his hand, it's so cold!"

Conrad slipped the unconscious blonde's arm over his shoulder without thinking. "We need to move."

"C'mon! Talk to me!"

"Yuuri!! We'd be drowning if we don't move now!" Conrad said. "Help me, please." The rumbling voice was increasing in their ears, the wall around them, shaking. Yuuri regretted. Possibly it was due to his blasting of magic just now, he had forgotten that they were under the sea. His heart sank at the thought.

"Where could we escape to?"

"Anywhere is better than doing nothing."

"But we can't move him about, it might worsen the bleeding."

"Then…" To his surprise, Conrad slowly put down the prince's arms.

"What…?"

"I'll have to at least save you." Shock, Yuuri didn't have a chance to protest when he felt himself lifted up by the soldier into the air. "BUT!" he kicked, panicked coloured his tone. "WOLFRAM! HOW ABOUT HIM?!" His shrieked louder. Conrad had now really taking him out the room, running.

"NO WAY!" Yuuri shouted, his hand hitting his godfather's back. "WOLFRAM!" They were running further and further away from him. Furious, lost and guilt balanced in his tray. He couldn't stand the idea of leaving the helpless Wolfram to die.

"LET ME DOWN, CONRAD! I'm giving this as an order!"

"I'm sorry. It looks like I have to disobey that order." Conrad reported, footsteps not stopping at all. Yuuri felt the bouncing against his ribs as Conrad ran.

"LET ME DOWN!" With all his might, Yuuri gave a push at the soldier. He landed hard onto the ground, his butt hurting.

"Heika, Wolfram wouldn't want you to die with him either! Please understand." Yuuri couldn't take in anything. He shook his head frantically in denial, refusing to believe the truth.

He was about to get up again, to go back, to hold him again… when he heard the crushing water, loud and fierce. His eyes rounded in pure disbelief as he saw the blue sea crashed into the room where they just left.

He heard his mouth shouting one syllabus while a strong arm circled around his waist. "We must leave!" Out of calculations, the water rushed back towards them at a bullet-train speed. He knew he heard Conrad's shout. A cold strong of force hit against his head and body. Water entered his nostril, into his lungs. He was having difficulty to breath, but all the while, all he could think of was only how lonely the blonde was.

Xxxx

If death has its definition, this should be it. For the very least, Wolfram was glad that it was painless. It felt like a dream.

He opened his eyes, feeling as if they had not been functioning for ages. Re-starting his body for the first time, they were heavy. Green, blue and white entered his vision. Where was the red blood? Where was the water? Where was the pain? They were nowhere in view.

A vast blue sky replaced his scenery, a colour of forget-me-not. Surrounding him was the garden, to his surprise, the flower garden that his mother had planted. He focused his eyes further and caught a man standing amongst the swaying fragile flowers along with the gush of wind. He squirmed, as the man walked nearer to him.

It was as if his voice was muted. Silent scream escaped his mouth as he gaped at the boy whose face could be recognized at one gaze by him, it was imprinted deep in his head, the boy who had killed him.

"Why are you so surprised?" He smiled, chills penetrated Wolfram's bones.

"W-Where is this place?"

He took a mocking look around the place before turning back at the wolf.

"Some people called it heaven. Some people called it hell. Me? I called it 'death'."

Wolfram's heart stopped. Gasping was all he could do from not passing out from shock. He stared at the boy, disbelief.

"Yes, Wolfram, this is death." He grinned, flashing his teeth that were rotting away. "You're dead."

XxxxxX

The light shone through the water. So clear and bright. Wait… light?

Yuuri sat bolt upright. He was feeling ground, the grass green ground. With a jolt, he realized that they were back, in Shin Makoku. What happened? Where is the water?

"Heika." He turned so suddenly, nearly snapping his head. Conrad smiled. "You're awake?" The thought hit him, as if strike by thunder.

"Where's Wolf?!"

"Are you talking about me?" He widened his eyes in shock. "Wolf?"

"Wimp. Who do you think I'm? A ghost?" This is impossible. The blonde was wearing that charming smile. He did a quick swept over his body. There was no sign of injury. He seemed to be perfectly fine.

"You're alright…?"

"What?"

'Is that… a dream?' If yes… Subconsciously, he felt his hand reaching out, tracing the outlines of the blonde. He felt the tears creeping out without permissions.

'Impossible…' The pale cheek was filled with a mixture of red as he continued to caress his fiancé. He felt the need to do this, to imprint deeply into his head with this message that all of this was for real.

"Y-Yuuri?" The lips stuttered. 'And the last time I saw it, it was a pale white sheet of paper…' He smiled.

"St-Stop it, Yuuri! You are creeping me out!" Wolfram shouted, slapping his hand away. In reality, it was because his touch tingle his nerves. He wasn't comfortable with this sudden change of behaviour in his king.

But instead of receiving a nervous awkward laugh from his fiancé, Yuuri caught back his wrist. Startled, they shared the eye contact for five seconds. No one dared to break it. Then, without any words of warning, Yuuri forced his weight onto the blonde.

Emerald eyes widened, shock caused him unable to react.

"I'm glad you're alive, Wolfram." Tears choked his voice. Wolfram knew he need to snap out of it, but all these happened too fast for his brain to absorb, for it to differentiate which is real and which is dream. He continued to remain motionless, listening. Only the motor to his hands seemed to be functioning, trembling.

"When I thought that I'd loss you forever, I was devastated. I'm sorry, you probably think that I'm talking nonsense…" He wiped off his tears, looking up at Conrad who gave his bow and a smile. He backed off from the scene, giving them privacy. Yuuri directed his gaze into the green ones, holding them.

"I can't imagine a future without you."

_One..._

The numbed mind refused to work. He stayed still, even when Yuuri ever-so-carefully leaned in towards his face.

And kissed him.

He managed to get his eyes closed at last, savouring in the sweet taste that he had longed for so long, without knowing the reasons.

XxxxX

Wolfram climbed into the bed, where the double black was already resting. That was rare, for Yuuri was always the second in the past. He gave an annoyed look at the king, who was eyeing him with a gleam that he had never seen before. The black eyes never averted from his place. It was getting uncomfortable because he could even feel the gaze even when he turned his back at him, ready to sleep. Finally, unable to stand it, Wolfram spun around to face him.

"Spit it out, Yuuri. You have been acting strange since this afternoon." The sheepish grin was back, it melted the blonde's heart nevertheless.

"I had a dream." Yuuri began. With thumping heart, Wolfram listened what was stored for him. "There was Conrad, me and ... you." His heart skipped beats when the black met green. "We were trapped in a hospital, in my world."

"Y-You bring me to your world?" His voice was ghostly.

_Two..._

"Yes. You're ill. There was no other choice since no one in Shin Makoku knew what the cause was." Yuuri sighed and continued. "There was nowhere to run. Stairs and lift disappeared. Water entrapped us from outside. And there, was a little boy, who imposed Conrad. We are all separated." Yuuri leaned closer to his side. Stunned, Wolfram stared at the dazzling black, feeling something rippled in his memory. It was faint, he tried to catch the piece but it slipped out from his hand everything he caught it. Why?

"He tortured you, I don't know how, when I finally got to your place, I saw Conrad piercing your stomach with his sword. And then, water started gushing in, once again, forcing us apart. I couldn't save you." Wolfram nearly jumped from the touch. He looked down on the hand that was caressing his softly.

"T-They were all dreams, Yuuri." Wolfram commented, trying desperately to calm his heart. 'Aren't they?'

"Yes, they are." Yuuri said. His hand sneaked behind his waist, pulling his fiancé so close and suddenly that their noses were touching. "But I was sure that I learnt something from that dream."

"What...?"

Despite Yuuri's reassurance, despite Yuuri's kisses and hug...

"I don't want to lose you, anymore."

Why doesn't he feel any warmth?

_Three..._

_Our pact, you can't escape it. _

What was bothering him?

XxxxxX

He woke up from the gentle poking of the light. The tingling numbness of his arms budged him. Yuuri blinked for a few times before the familiar fragrance switched on his brain in a spark. Relief washed through him.

"Wolfram." The beauty has his eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. What happened yesterday felt like a dream, a nightmare. He wished he had never taken his fiancé over to Earth. But again... the grin spread...

If it's not because of that, he might still not appreciate Wolfram's existence. Gently, he brushed a light finger over the wolf's cheek that was smooth as silk. It urged him to bend down, and replaced his touch with his kiss.

_Four._

As he continued to admire his fiancé, he found something dead wrong. Anxious, he pulled down the quilt, hoping that it was just his imagination.

"Wolfram." The chest wasn't rising. Heart racing, he leaned in and listened.

"Wolfram?" There was no breathing.

"Wolfram!" Dread kicked in. He shook the blonde, gently at first. When there was no response, gentleness began to wear off. He inflicted a harder shaking, but Wolfram remained motionless. Knocks began raining on his chamber door. Shouts could be heard, demanding of the situation going on inside. Tears rushed out from his eyes. He can't believe this.

"WOLFRAM!!"

_Time's up. _

XxxxX

"But this is not the end, yet. I can help you, Wolfram." The boy grinned sinisterly.

"I don't see how."

"You want a second chance, don't you? I can grant you that."

"Stop kidding with me! You're the one who did this to me!" He raised his two fingers in parallel position, ready to summon.

"Save your energy. Your magic won't work on me here. It's fate, Wolf. I can choose to ignore you and moved on, but I want to help. So, do you want it or not?" The blonde's brows twitched. True, he wanted to live. This isn't fair to him to die just like this. Yuuri still haven't accepted his love.

"I'll take it." He replied simply.

"Granted. But with conditions."

"What do you mean by that!?" Wolfram shouted but he felt his voice choked in his own throat. Dimly, he heard the eerie voice in his brain, shaking his world.

XxxxX

There's nowhere to run, Wolfram.

Hadn't I told you before what does 4 mean...?

It means death.

**END**


End file.
